Vacuum cleaners are generally provided with various types of auxiliary tools for more efficient cleaning. For example, an upholstery brush, which is an auxiliary tool for cleaning upholstery, such as carpet, is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0106183A1, to Frederick et al.
Frederick et al. disclose a cleaner housing that has lower housing and an upper housing releasably attached to the lower housing. More specifically, the housing can be conveniently opened and closed, wherein the upper and lower housings are engaged with each other when the housing is closed, and disengaged from each other when the housing is open. The housings are sealingly engaged with each other by a latch, which includes a first latch tap with a latching surface formed at a rear portion of either the upper or lower housing, and a second latch tap with a latching surface formed opposite the first latch tap. When the upper and lower housings are closed, the latch surface of the first latch tap catches the latch surface of the second latch tap. A pressing button is formed on the first and second latch taps for releasing the first latch tap from the second latch tap to open the housing.
The conventional upholstery brush of Frederick et al. includes first and second latch taps that are locked and unlocked with each other by pressing on a pressing button. However, the first and second latch taps often separate from each other, thereby opening the housing.